L'ombre d'un doute
by Les Sckotchs
Summary: La mort de James et Lily du point de vue de Sirius. Lisez s'il-vous-plait ! ^^


L'ombre d'un doute  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bien le bonjour, cher lecteur (ou lectrice) ! Eh bien, c'est encore moi, La Sckotchée, qui avait envie d'écrire une petite fic sur le soir où James et Lily sont morts. Voilà, donc, c'est du point de vue de Sirius…Lisez plutôt ! (et reviewez)  
  
Disclaimer : Rien, rien, rien ne m'appartient à part le texte. Les personnages et même l'événement appartiennent à J.K.Rowling auprès de laquelle je m'excuse platement d'entrainer mes talents minables d'écrivain au moyen de son monde.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A J.K.Rowling sans qui ce récit ne serait rien.  
  
Il faut que j'aille voir Peter, tout de suite. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise tout à l'heure…peut-être que Voldemort a découvert sa cachette. Je marche…je cours vers la petite maison dans laquelle il se cache depuis un an, maintenant. Je suis presque arrivé ; c'est la petite cabane au bout de la rue.   
  
Je frappe à la porte, pas de réponse. Je frappe à nouveau. Toujours rien. J'ai peur. J'arrive peut-être trop tard ! Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour pour prévenir James et Lily mais, soudain, un doute me prend. Je pousse la porte, à tout hasard. Elle s'ouvre. Ce n'était donc pas fermé à clef ?  
  
J'entre dans la pièce.  
  
- Peter ? Peter ! C'est Sirius. Peter !  
  
De toute évidence, il n'est pas là. Et s'il n'est pas là, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. J'observe la pièce. Si quelqu'un a enlevé Peter, il s'est certainement défendu, or la maison ne porte aucune trace de combat.  
  
  
  
Je ne comprends pas, ça n'a absolument aucun s…Oh ! Par Merlin ! Peter ? Non…et pourtant…  
  
Cette fois, je fais demi-tour et m'élance le plus vite possible vers la maison de Lily et James. Il faut les prévenir, il faut qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici. Sur le chemin, je passe devant chez moi et prends ma moto. J'irai plus vite.   
  
Ca y est, j'y suis, je n'ai plus qu'à tourner le coin de la r…Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est trop tard. Là où habitaient Lily, James et Harry, il ne reste qu'un champs de ruines. Et là, au milieu des décombres, je peux apercevoir les corps de James et Lily. Morts. Tous les deux. Je pâlis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?…Je les ai tué. Je les ai tué. Je les ai tué ! ! !   
  
Quelqu'un pose une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, c'est Hagrid. Il tient Harry dans ses bras. Le petit n'est donc pas mort.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Sirius, me dit Hagrid.  
  
J'essuie mes yeux, j'ai pleuré. Je regarde Harry. Je suis chargé de m'en occuper, à présent.  
  
- Donne moi Harry, Hagrid, dis-je. Je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.  
  
- Non, désolé Sirius, mais je dois l'emmener à Dumbledore.  
  
- Bon, alors prends ma moto, tu iras plus vite. Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant.  
  
Hagrid me remercie. Il monte sur ma moto et part avec Harry. J'espère que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait.  
  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment ai-je pu croire que c'était Remus ? Alors que Peter…Peter…Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir trahi Lily et James. Tout est clair dans ma tête, je dois retrouver cet assassin et lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il nous a fait subir.   
  
Il ne peut pas être parti bien loin, il n'aurait pas eu le temps. Il doit être encore dans le quartier. Je cours à travers les rues sinueuses. Inutile de continuer, je ne le trouverai jamais…à moins que…Je me transforme en chien. Il est juste un peu plus loin, je le sens. Je suis son odeur et cela me mène dans une grande rue pleine de moldus. Je reprends ma forme originelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets.   
  
Il est là, je le vois. Il essaye de fuir…le lâche ! Il m'a vu, il se sauve. Je le poursuis jusque dans une impasse. Je le tiens, il est coincé ! Je le menace de ma baguette magique. Peter semble en proie à une grande hésitation. Une voix dans ma tête me dit « Tue-le » mais une autre me dit « C'est tout de même Peter ». Ma main reste immobile, crispée sur ma baguette.   
  
Soudain, Peter prend une grande inspiration et s'exclame :   
  
- Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ?  
  
Puis, j'aperçois sa baguette qu'il cache derrière son dos, et, avant même que j'ai pu réagir, il lance un seul sort qui dévaste la rue en tuant toutes les personnes qui se trouvent à proximité. Ensuite, grâce à une formule, il se coupe un doigt. Je sens mon cœur se soulever. Il se change en rat. Je viens à peine de me rendre compte de se qui se passe : James et Lily se sont fait tué par un de leurs meilleurs amis qui, par ailleurs, informait Voldemort depuis un an sans que nous ne nous en doutions.   
  
Sur le coup, j'éclate de rire. C'est un rire hystérique, sans joie, comme savent le faire les personnes qui viennent de subir un choc quelconque. Un cri retentit dans la rue.  
  
- Lâchez votre baguette, et les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !   
  
Je me retourne vivement : les tireurs d'élite de baguettes magiques. Evidemment, ils me croient coupable. Seul Les Potter et moi savions que c'était Peter leur Gardien du Secret. Je n'avais dis à personne que ce n'était pas moi. Beaucoup de sorciers sont avec eux, notamment des Aurors. L'homme qui a crié tient sa baguette pointée vers moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de poser ma propre baguette. L'homme s'approche de moi et me passe les menottes. Il me traîne de force vers une cammionette noire qui se trouve là.   
  
En avançant parmis les sorciers, j'aperçois Remus dans la foule. Il me regarde avec des yeux déséspérés, attristés et haineux. Je voudrais hurler. Lui hurler que ce n'est pas moi, que je n'ai jamais tué mes meilleurs amis, mais, je ne peux pas. Au fond de moi, je sais que je suis coupable. Tout cela est entièrement ma faute. Je jette des regards suppliants à Remus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me croit coupable. Pas lui. Pas Lunard. C'est le seul ami qui me reste.   
  
Je baisse les yeux et monte dans le véhicule où l'on me pousse. Les portes se referment sur moi et je regarde s'éloigner le groupe d'Aurors et autres sorciers. Dans mon esprit une seule chose est sûre : je les vengerai. 


End file.
